The Flash Earth 2
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: Barry has lived his life trying to find the man that killed his father but all leads seemed to be a dead end. After the Particle Accelerator explosion Barry has be given the power to finally bring his father's killer to justice. With the help of his team he will face off against not only the meta-human criminals plaguing his city but the trials of being the hero they need.


**EPISODE 1: MY NAME IS BARRY ALLEN**

* * *

 **Central City-1995**

It was a cloudy night in Central City and for the most part a quiet one as well. Walking down the street was Jay Garrick wearing a brown leather jacket. He was your average scientist to most people but in secret he fought crime in Central City as The Flash. He was given super speed by a lab experiment gone wrong and ever since has been using it to help people and stop those who sought to hurt the innocent. At the moment he was heading back to his home where he was sure Joan was waiting for him like always. He could be there in mere seconds but sometimes you have to take a moment to slow down and enjoy the city you help every day.

He came to a stop at a cross light and he suddenly felt a sharp vibration in his body as lightning quickly sparked off his body. He fell to one knee catching himself as he realized what it was. The speed force was being messed with, but by who?

"Are you alright?" a random citizen asked Jay.

As soon as he was about to answer the question a red streak of lightning ran by him and the other citizens. To them it was too quick to process but to Jay he watched as a man in a yellow suit with glowing red eyes rush passed him.

"Was that the Flash?" someone said.

"Not even close," Jay said more to himself as he got out of sight to suit up.

* * *

In an empty neighborhood street the man in yellow passed by a number of houses and came to a quick stop outside a particular one. He looked at the mailbox that had the name Allen on it. He watched as all the lights in the home went out and quickly moved inside finding his target. He was now in a child's room where a little boy was sleeping soundly underneath his covers.

"I should have done this a long time ago," the man in yellow said as he walked up to the still fast asleep boy. "You will never know this but I win… Flash," he raised his hand in the air vibrating it to the point red lightning began to form around. He took one final look at the boy before bringing his hand down only to be tackled by Jay who was now in his Flash costume who came crashing through the room's window waking up the sleeping boy. They began a super speed scuffle as they fought throughout the house at blinding speed. They came to a stop in the living room where they stood ready to go again.

"Who are you?" Jay demanded to know.

"You should not have interfered Garrick," the man in yellow said as he vibrated his voice.

"How do you know my name?" Jay asked.

"I know a lot of things about you and what is to come?" he responded.

"You're from the future?" Jay concluded. "You need to go back to your timeline before you do anymore damage."

"I'm not going anywhere until I do what I set out to accomplish," the yellow man said as he ran at Jay.

The two circled around the living room creating an electric sphere as they punched and kicked each other repeatedly at a growing pace. Jay in the heat of his current battle didn't notice when the boy came down stairs and was watching the two speedsters fight.

"Flash?" the boy said.

Both Jay and the man in yellow both looked at the boy who was now being rushed to by his parents. Jay knew he needed to get this man out of here. Before he could he was quickly hit in the stomach and tossed out the way going through a wall. The man in yellow zoomed at the boy who was surrounded by his father and mother. The man in yellow vibrated his hand and cut through the father like a sword and then the mother as well. Barry was next but Jay came through the front door jumping into the air and kicking the man in the chest sending him crashing outside a window. Jay doesn't know what the man wants with the boy but he needed to get him to safety. He lifted the boy quickly checking the pulse of the father who was already dead and then the mother who still had a faint one. He grabbed her as well and ran to the nearest hospital leaving them inside the emergency room alarming everybody as a woman covered in blood and boy were in the middle of the room.

"Quickly somebody get a doctor!" a nurse shouted running over to the woman. She wishes this wasn't a normal scene but the Flash does this quite often at not just this hospital but others in the city.

Doctors ran up to the woman bleeding on the ground as a nurse grabbed the boys hand and lead him away from the scene.

"Mom?" the kid said.

"What happened?" a doctor asked as they lifted her body on to a stretcher.

"Don't know! The Flash just dropped her and the kid here and left without explaining," a nurse answered.

The bleeding woman was gasping for breath as she muttered her last words before blacking out.

"Run Barry…Run."

 **Central City-2010**

"Superheroes," a man in a wheelchair said to a room with very few students in his Superhero History Class. There was a slideshow presentation going showing pictures. He held a clicker on his hand while he adjusted his glasses. "The first recorded sighting was in the 1940's with a group called the Watchmen that took to the streets of their neighborhood when gang violence was at an all-time high. When rumors began to spread that the government wanted to crack down on vigilante activity the team unexpectedly ceased all activity. Many years later a second wave of heroes emerged on a much bigger scale. The most popular being-

"The Dark Knight," a young man with hair down to his shoulders said with a smile.

"Yes," the professor said with a grin. "The Batman is still active to this day having put away and stop many criminals. He was also a member of the team calling themselves the Justice Soci…" he stopped seeing the clock on the wall. "We are going to call it an early day today. Turn your papers in at the front as you leave." The students began to exit the classroom as the professor moved to his desk.

"Professor Wells," the student from earlier greeted.

"Yes Cisco," Wells greeted back taking his glasses off.

"I was wondering if you could sign one of your books for me," he asked handing it to him.

"You've been in my class for a day and already a fan," he said taking the book.

"I've always been a fan. I actually want it to be a gift for a friend," Cisco explained. "He's a big fan of yours and is even going to be at the Particle Accelerator activation tonight."

Wells gave a smirk taking out his pen. "What's your friend's name?"

* * *

"Barry Allen!" Detective Joe West yelled standing in a burnt house. A fire had broken out and there were some deaths involved. "Why is that boy always late?"

"I'm here," a rather skinny brown haired young man in his twenties entered the house. "I'm sorry," he said out of breath. "The bus… and then the…the traffic lights."

Joe lifted his hand silencing him. "Just get to work."

"Right," he said putting down his briefcase and putting on his gloves.

Suddenly Barry became calm, focused, and calculating as he analyzed the room. Joe had to give the boy credit when it came to his craft. He was good at his job often times seeing things no one else could. He moved around the house checking the walls, floors, and even the roof. He went into the bedrooms and kitchen taking samples till he came back to Joe.

"Yeah, this was no accident," Barry said while taking off his gloves. "It's got arson written all over it."

"That sucks because nobody said anything about a suspect," Joe said taking his notebook out.

"You're definitely going to need to go around and ask some questions. See if somebody saw anything."

"Thanks Barry," Joe said.

"So are we done here?"

"You in a rush or something?" Joe asked.

"STARR Labs is activating the Particle Accelerator tonight and I want to get all my work done before I go," Barry explained.

"Go ahead we can take things from here," Joe said.

"Awesome, I'll owe you one," Barry said grabbing his things and running out the front.

"Just stop being late!" Joe yelled out shaking his head.

* * *

Barry entered the police department still carrying his briefcase full of equipment and headed upstairs to his lab. On his way up he sees Officer Patty Spivot coming down holding a file. She had blonde hair and was beautiful but was one of the toughest cops Barry knew.

"Patty," Barry greeted her.

"Barry," she greeted back with a smile.

"How are you doing?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm doing well. Going to be better tonight," she said smiling.

"What's tonight," he asked.

"Our date, to the Particle Accelerator," she reminded him.

"Right, I didn't think you were considering that a date."

"I didn't mean to assume-

"No, no," Barry stopped her. "It can be a date."

"Great," she said with a goofy smile. "I'll let you get back to work."

"Yeah, you too. See you later."

They went their separate ways as Barry rushed into his lab and started working as fast as he could. He was covering his bases on every current case that needed to be looked at. He became a forensics scientist because he wanted to find his father's killers but he really did like the work. He still thinks about that night from time to time. It wasn't something you could easily forget.

"Hey Allen."

Barry turned to see Eddie walking in the lab With him was a woman wearing business attire. "Hey Eddie what's up?" he asked still working.

"Came to check the statues on that case from a few days ago."

"Right," Barry said grabbing a file from off his desk giving it to him.

Eddie looked inside and shook his head. "So it was the wife. Thanks Barry, I'll get this to the captain. Oh this is Laurel Lance an attorney from Starling City.

"Nice to meet you," Barry said shaking her hand.

"Likewise," she greeted back.

"I'll see you later Allen. Got to get Miss Lance and her partner here to a conference

"Anytime," Barry said.

Laurel left the room with Eddie but Eddie stuck his head back in.

"Saw you and Patty talking. Seemed pretty friendly."

"Yeah, we were just talking about going to the Particle Accelerator activation tonight."

"A date huh? Well good luck to you heart stealer," he said smiling leaving the room.

"That I am not," Barry said chuckling.

Time passed and Barry was just about finished with his work when his phone rang. He saw it was Cisco calling.

"Hello," Barry answered.

"Dude? Where are you?"

"I'm on the way now…Trust me I will not be late for this."

"You are late. It's starting right soon."

"What?" Barry looked at the clock on the desk and it was 8:30pm. He then looked at his phone which had the time of 8:58pm. "Crap my desk clock is way off," he said to Cisco to not get a response. The signal was lost as Barry looked out the window to see the light from STARR Labs shine in the sky.

"Dang it," he said watching only able to imagine what the people there must be experiencing. He sat in his chair and closed his eyes only to hear a loud explosion. He shot up to look out the window to see a wave of energy coming from STARR LABS. It came closer and closer going all over the city. He backed away from the window to see he was now under the skylight of his lab. He felt the building rumble struggling to stay on his feet. The glass from the skylight shattered falling him and following that a bolt of lightning came crashing down hitting Barry in the chest sending him flying across the room and into a shelve with a batch of chemicals that fell all over him.

* * *

 **7 MONTHS LATER  
Central City-2011**

In a room that resembled a hospital Barry was lying in a bed not moving a muscle. He was hooked up to many machines that were monitoring his vitals. A young woman walked into the room carrying some fresh towels. She had short brown hair wearing a black sweater. She took a deep breath and turned around see Barry sitting up in the bed.

She screamed dropping all the water and towels on the floor startling Barry as well. "Mister Wells!" she screamed. Barry got out the best still a little out of it. The young woman was still staring at Barry wide eyed. He looked in the mirror to see he was not the name. His body seemed more muscular and he had abs that were defiantly not there before. He also noticed the scar on his chest.

The sound a Harrison's chair could be heard coming as he rolled into the room.

"Harrison Wells?" Barry said. "What's going on?"

"Mister Allen…we have a lot to discuss," he said. "Meet me in the monitoring room when you're ready. Miss Stein will you find him some clothes."

"Yes sir," she said leaving the room flustered.

Barry was so shocked that he didn't realize he was missing all his clothes.

* * *

A few minutes later Barry came out the room wearing a STARR Labs sweats and sweaters with some shoes. He saw Wells in front of a computer screen and the young woman from earlier tinkering with stuff at a desk.

"You're here," Wells said. "I don't need at introduction but this is my college Lily Stein she has been helping me take care of you for the past seven months—

"Seven months?" Barry repeated.

"Yes, you've been asleep for a long time. It's 2011 now and things are very different in Central City."

"I think it will be best if he just sees it for himself."

Barry turned to see Cisco entering the room. Barry walked over embracing Cisco in a hug.

"It's great to have you back. Got tired of paying the bill all by myself."

"I feel like I got a lot of catching up to do."

"Is it okay for him to leave?" Cisco asked.

"I would like to monitor him a little more before he leaves but it should be okay," Wells said.

"Alright, come on."

* * *

Barry and Cisco walked the streets of Central and for the most part things seemed normal except it was the middle of summer and freezing cold outside. Everyone had on winter clothing walking around.

"What is with this weather?" Barry asked.

"It's been this way ever since the Particle Accelerator went off," Cisco explained. "About two months after the temperature has been like this nonstop."

"How in the world is that possible?"

"Most people think that it was the Accelerator's doing but we smart people know that it couldn't do this."

"So what do you think it is?"

"My guess, a meta-human."

"Why a meta-human?"

"Because Central has seen a spike in them ever since the incident. A lot were effected but a number of people actually got powers out of it."

They came to a stop in front of an apartment building. Where Cisco spread his arms, "Welcome home."

"You live here," Barry said looking around. The neighborhood wasn't the best.

"I had to start paying my own bills. Without you I couldn't afford our old place."

They made it upstairs where Cisco's apartment was filled with all kinds of tech around the room. There wasn't much in there. All the rooms seemed to be all together except for the bathroom.

"We are going to get you out of here when I start working again," Barry said.

"Thank you," Cisco replied happy to have his friend back.

They went outside where the sun was beginning to sit. They were going to head back to Wells and see if Barry was really okay to be moving around. Before they could turn a corner a guy was there holding a gun.

"Money. Now." he said.

"Dude really?" Cisco said. "Look where I live do you think I got money."

Barry didn't know what to do as the gun was focused on Cisco. He didn't want to risk it going off.

"More than me. Now fork it over."

BANG!

The mugger accidently pulled the trigger as the bullet began moving closer and closer to Cisco. Wait? Barry could see the bullet moving. It was almost like slow motion. He looked around and everything was like this. The birds flapping there wings. The tires to a car driving by. He looked back to see the bullet was inches away from his friend. Barry grabbed the bullet and then punched the man in the face.

Suddenly everything went back to normal as Barry was standing over the mugger's unconscious body. He turned to Cisco who was still in shock to see Barry drop the bullet from his hand.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Barry said breathing hard.

"I didn't even see what happened," Cisco said. "I think we need to go back to Wells."

* * *

My Name is Barry Allen. At that moment I didn't realize it but, I would become the fastest man alive.

 **NEXT. EPISODE 2: THE FLASH REBIRTH  
A/N: So it begins. Hope you all take to this story like you did with my Arrow Earth 2 series. I have a lot of plans for this story with twist, turns, and cameos. Thanks again!**


End file.
